Afterwards
by InuApril1445
Summary: Maka and Soul have just finished watching the entire series of Soul Eater, so they decide to discuss it. Then a whole party shows up, and they've all seen the entire show. This is a one-shot. Soul/Maka pairing. Spoiler alert! I hope everyone enjoys it!


**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. And, **_**beware!**_** There are spoilers that may take your soul.**

There were Maka and Soul, alone in a room…watching the end credits of Soul Eater. They looked at each other, then at the screen, then back again. It wasn't every day that they saw each other on television. Just the past week.

"Well, the anime's over now, Soul." Maka said, breaking the silence that the credits had left behind.

Soul shook his head, lifting his hands and resting his head on top of them. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Maka asked. "The fact that I was the one to defeat the kishin while the rest of you were unconscious and I miraculously came out without a scratch?" Maka crossed her arms. "It could happen."

"It's not about that," Soul replied. "Although, I must admit, there's a conflict to the moral of the anime and the ending. I mean, it was always, 'Teamwork, teamwork', and then you somehow beat the kishin by yourself? You've gotta admit, that's a little misleading."

Maka closed her eyes. "You've got a point. But at least I didn't decide to whine about my situation like they had me do for the last six episodes. They made me actually independent, which is saying something for anything on television today." Maka got up and started to stretch. "So, if that wasn't what was bothering you, then what was it?"

Soul adjusted his headband. "This show's named after me, and it started out with us trying to collect souls to make me a death scythe. Well, here I am, after fifty-one episodes, and I'm still not a death scythe!"

"That's two points. You're on a roll today, aren't you." Maka paused outside the kitchen door. "Did you invite Black Star here again?"

"What? No." Soul Eater got up to join Maka by the kitchen. His face went slack as his jaw hit the floor.

"Hey guys!" Black Star exclaimed, ripping apart the thigh of a chicken leg. "Mmmm, this is really good Maka, but you should try to cook it a bit more next time."

"Yes, Maka. And this chicken wasn't symmetrical, even before Black Star ripped it apart," Death the Kid observed.

Liz, Pattie, and Tsubaki stood in the corner, watching their meisters, waiting to see what would happen. None of them had touched the food. When they saw Soul and Maka at the door, they just waved and rolled their eyes.

Maka started shaking. "You really shouldn't have said that," Soul commented.

"MAKA CHOP!"

DX

"I can't believe all of you guys came here without permission. That really isn't like you, Kid." Maka quietly sipped her tea while Kid and Black Star lay on the floor, nursing their head wounds.

"Well, it was just that the two just finished watching that show, uh, what was it…" Liz scrunched up her face, trying to remember that show. "Oh yeah! Eating Soul!"

Soul clenched his teeth. "Don't you mean Soul Eater? Geez, it's my name from crying out loud!"

Pattie chuckled. "The ending was funny!"

"But to be ended at fifty-one episodes! There's nothing more atrocious than an odd number!" Kid groaned. Suddenly, he started rolling on the floor. "It's a disgrace, to have been featured in a show that didn't get to at least eighty episodes. Symmetry. SYMMETRY!"

"Oh, come on, Kid." Liz walked over to her meister, as always, attempting to comfort him. "At least it had a happy ending." She thought for a moment. "Besides, weren't we always in a team of seven? That's an odd number, isn't it? And here we are, fick and fin!"

"Fool!" Kid exclaimed. "Crona was always part of our group! That makes eight! The perfect number!"

Maka put down her tea. "Actually, Ragnarok was always with Crona. That makes nine."

Everything stopped for a moment. All was silent.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?" Kid exclaimed.

"Here we go," Liz sighed, walking toward the couch. "Kid's going to have one of his moments. Anyways, did you guys see that ending?"

"We all did!" Black Star exclaimed, completely forgetting his head injury. "What was that? Everyone knows that I was the one who was going to beat Asura!"

"Umm," Maka said with a smile on her face. "Actually, if you recall, there was that one episode where I made that basket. It's called foreshadowing, Black Star. Everyone knew we were going to beat the kishin, but that one basket told them that I was going to beat him. Anyone who was paying attention wouldn't have even had to finish the series after that."

"Yeah, but how did you defeat the kishin by yourself? Doesn't that undermine the whole basis of the story?" Black Star asked.

"That's what we were just saying!" Soul agreed. The two high fived, then banged elbows.

"All right, what's up with that?" Maka asked. She stepped over the convulsing Kid, putting her teacup away in the kitchen. When she came out, she said, "You guys are always doing that one shake. Why not just give a plain high-five or a pound or something?"

Black Star and Soul Eater looked at each other. They nodded, then said, "Because this is cooler!" Thumbs up! Tsubaki giggled in the background.

"Sigh. Oh well. What did you think of the series, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki thought for a moment, then said, "It was okay. I liked all the action and stuff."

"It was completely unrealistic."

Everyone looked around. "Who said that?" Black Star asked. Kid stopped convulsing. He looked at Maka. "Did you invite him here?" he asked her. "Did I invite you?" she replied.

"I invited myself. I'm at liberty to do that, aren't I, Crona?"

"Yes, I suppose you are, Dr. Stein."

The window in the living room shattered, and in came Franken Stein, Crona, and Death Scythe. "Oh my dear daughter! You were so brave when you fought the kishin! If only I could have gone with you!"

"Yeah, yeah…Please…get…off…me!" Maka's face was turning purple, and it took all four weapons plus Ragnarok to get the happy father off of his darling daughter.

"As if I would ever give in to insanity so easily and go off with Medusa," Stein scoffed. Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"That's the unrealistic thing?" Kid asked. "If anything, that was the one event in the show that was most likely to occur."

"Let's not forget my obsession with dissection, son of the Grim Reaper. You'd make an excellent specimen." Stein's glasses glinted.

Now it was Kid's turn to scoff. "Let's not forget that I am the son of the Grim Reaper. You do anything to me, and my father will come after you. And, let's face it, you wouldn't be able to lay a scalpel on me."

Stein laughed. "You're probably right. I'm a teacher. I couldn't do that to my students."

Death Scythe looked at Stein. "And yet you had no problem experimenting on your weapon?"

Stein glanced at Death Scythe. "That was different. You were such easy prey."

"So, here's a question," Crona stepped in, acting as a mediator. "Maka, how come your mom never showed up in the series? Not even in photos or flashbacks?"

Maka sighed exasperatingly. "Did everyone watch the show?"

"YES!"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Ask the producers or something. How should I know?"

Tsubaki walked to the middle of the room. Black Star and her sat on the coffee table while Stein, Maka, Soul Eater, and Death Scythe took the couch. Kid and his weapons sat on the flood Indian-style. "How is it that I'm a human, but I change into a weapon, but Maka here is some super powered meister?" Pattie asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Umm, Pattie, no one ever said you were human," Soul Eater said.

"Yes. Kid did. Right before he went into that creepy village to battle the two weird clowns!" Everyone glared at Kid.

"Well, Pattie," Stein began. "I'd have to assume that meisters are human too, and that we live in a special world where some humans have a special gene that either makes them meister, weapon, or normal. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Yeah!" Pattie exclaimed brightly.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

"That makes almost no sense!" Maka said. "I'm almost positive that Soul isn't human!"

"Gee, thanks," Soul grunted.

"Neither am I! I mean, think of all the times we've hit a wall or fallen off a building, and yet we only got bruised! We'd all have to be super human."

Stein considered this. "Then Kid was mistaken."

Kid turned his head. "When you're a grim reaper, all others are human. You can't expect me to determine the difference between a leopard and a lion. They're both just cats, only one has spots and the other a mane."

"Dude, you just 'determined the difference' between the two."

Kid started. "W-well, how about this. Soul and Maka have been in hundreds of life-or-death situations, yet all they do is hug, and halfheartedly at that, when it's obvious that they're a couple. Why haven't they done what they obviously should do and start going out?"

Maka and Soul blushed. Death Scythe started groaning, crawling off to a corner of the room.

"K-kid," Maka began, "you should know better than anyone that if we had started going out in the series, no one would have appreciated us as a couple. They would have paired you and me, or Soul and Tsubaki or something, and then we'd never be respected for our love."

"But you guys should have at least kissed at the end or something!" Black Star butted in.

Soul sighed. "But that would have taken the magic out of the mystery. This way, we hold a large base of fans who will always hope for our love to flourish, and FanFictions will be truer to the actual story."

"Basically," Stein said, "it's okay for them to show their affection in a FanFiction or AMV, but if they had in the show, then viewers who now empower the couple might have split off and chosen to follow some other, impossibility of a couple. For example, Soul, why don't you finally tell Maka how you feel?"

"What? Now!" Soul asked. Maka turned away. "Uum, uh…Medusa is the snake lady from Greek mythology or something! A gorgon, right?"

"Why, yes," Stein answered.

"I-uh, I want to know more about that!"

"Me too!" Maka exclaimed.

"Well, you see…" the doctor began his long, arduous explanation of all the ins and outs of Greek mythology.

Two Hours Later

"I'm so glad they finally left!" Maka sighed, cleaning up the leftover dishes.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Soul paused, in the process of going to his room. Suddenly, he turned around and went over to Maka. She giggled. "What is it?"

Soul blushed, then said, "If you want, I could play more piano for you. I have song that I made specifically for you, if you'd like to hear it."

Maka smiled widely. "I'd love to."

Soul smiled just as widely. "I knew you would!" And the two finally kissed, after fifty-one and a half episodes.


End file.
